


Pop Quiz: Prom Night

by puffnstuff08



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen, Trivia Quiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffnstuff08/pseuds/puffnstuff08
Summary: How much attention were you paying really? Test your knowledge, post your answers in the comment section, if you think you're up to the challenge. Answer key will be posted in the near future! No cheating (aka, no opening the story in a new tab/window lol) , Good luck and show your work!





	Pop Quiz: Prom Night

**1.** What day do Damien and Derek regain consciousness?

 **2.** What state does Darren move them to?

 **3.** What does Mr. Wexler ask Bradley to do for the prom?

 **4.** What reason does Neilson give for the prom committee coming up short?

 **5.** What event does Neilson say helped his relationship with Natalie?

 **6.** Who nominates Bradley and Natalie for prom court?

 **7.** Neilson claims if he were a girl he’d be dating who?

 **8.** What rank in the police department does Dean make as of this story?

 **9.** According to Damien’s therapist, Kyle reminds him of who?

 **10.** Darren tells Derek that Daphne has moved where?

 **11.** How does Damien’s physical therapist encourage him to finish his exercises?

 **12.** Who does Kyle ask to prom?

 **13.** Kyle tells Bradley he’ll help him do what?

 **14.** How exactly does one make Adam happy?

 **15.** Who does Adam think Harry is taking as his date to prom?

 **16.** Who does Adam want to ask as his date?

 **17.** Bradley comments that Natalie continually does what to him?

 **18.** Bradley says that everyone’s lives would be better if they listened to what band?

 **19.** What is Adam’s reaction to Kyle asking Zoey to prom?

 **20.** Adam tells Kyle to tell Zoey that he can’t take her because why?

 **21.** What does Damien want Darren to retrieve for him?

 **22.** Who does Harry ask to prom?

 **23.** How does Kyle describe Adam in regards to Zoey?

 **24.** How do the boys greet the guys when they return home after being out of town?

 **25.** AJ considers the other boys as his what?

 **26.** Who’s idea is it for Damien and Derek to return for the prom?

 **27.** What is the name of the hotel the prom is at?

 **28.** What names do Derek and Damien use to check in at the hotel?

 **29.** What is the text message that Damien sends to Kyle?

 **30.** Who are the snotty cheerleaders who continually antagonize Natalie?

 **31.** What is the prom’s theme?

 **32.** Who does Natalie say is going to broadcast live from the prom’s red carpet?

 **33.** What does Bradley suggest doing to one of the cheerleaders if she wins?

 **34.** Natalie refers to Neilson as her and Bradley’s what?

 **35.** What does the text message she receives say?

 **36.** Who does Natalie, Wendy, and Zoey’s hair and make up for the prom?

 **37.** What color are the dresses Natalie and Zoey wear?

 **38.** What song does Bradley listen to as he gets dressed?

 **39.** Bradley thinks Brian is going to give him what lecture before prom?

 **40.** What nickname does Melissa have for Dean?

 **41.** Brian asks if who knows about Kellie’s date with Dean?

 **42.** AJ calls Zoey by what nickname?

 **43.** What rules does Adam give to Kyle before they leave for prom?

 **44.** What does AJ scream after the boys as they leave for the night?

 **45.** What color is Damien’s tuxedo jacket?

 **46.** Who ends up winning prom king and queen?

 **47.** What is the reaction of Kyle’s friends when they learn Zoey is Adam’s cousin?

 **48.** Why does Wendy want to leave the prom?

 **49.** What does Vicki ask Brian to do over the summer?

 **50.** What does Adam think Kyle is getting at the hotel’s front desk?

 **51.** What was he actually getting?

 **52.** How does Adam convince Wendy to stay?

 **53.** How does Damien make his entrance?

 **54.** Wendy compares Damien to what horror movie character?

 **55.** Adam compares him to who?

 **56.** Where does Derek take Bradley, Neilson, and Natalie?

 **57.** What distraction does Zoey create?

 **58.** Kyle, Harry, and Adam run where?

 **59.** Why does Derek now walk with a cane?

 **60.** He claims that what has set into his bloodstream?

 **61.** Derek claims this is how Natalie envisioned her prom night

 **62.** He reveals that he had what moment caught on tape?

 **63.** How does Derek convince Neilson to kill Bradley?

 **64.** Why is Bradley willing to let Neilson kill him?

 **65.** How does Bradley end up killing Derek?

 **66.** How does Adam get the service elevator to work?

 **67.** What part of the hotel does it take them to?

 **68.** What does Kyle urge them to do while he stays behind?

 **69.** What drink does Damien offer him?

 **70.** Kyle claims Damien wanted to win so badly because why?

 **71.** Kyle says he won because why?

 **72.** Kyle says Damien was more focused on what than actually playing football?

 **73.** What does Damien say to Kyle before he goes over the balcony?

 **74.** Kyle declares what after Damien falls?

 **75.** How did Bradley know to move his arm?

 **76.** What does Derek leave to Neilson in his will?

 **77.** What happened the night of Brian and Vicki’s senior prom?

 **78.** What song do the boys end up singing together at the end of the stoy?

 **79.** What college does Kyle end up at? 

**80.** What video do Damien and Derek email him? 

**81.** What name does Damien begin using?


End file.
